Tasorin
"Twenty rahkshi to each of the two of us? I like these odds." -Tasorin talking to Lithal, Spherus Magna. Tasorin, is a powerful toa of Fire, Water, And stone. His origins are shrouded in mystery, though records of him date back to before the Mata nui robot crashed. He was a one time operative of the Order of Mata Nui, and later a leader of his own organization. After he and his brothers were betrayed he learned that his destiny was intertwined with the Makuta, and since then he has devoted his life to the imprisonment of the Makuta. He has a higher level of control over his elemental powers then a regular toa of any of his three elements. Biography: The earliest history of Tasorin is just before the great cataclysm. Tasorin was a Ta-Matoran on one of the southern Isles. He lived in peace in his village for several years, until a Makuta by the name of Keera decided to try and run experiments on Matoran to try to turn them into shadow Matoran. Tasorin endured many hardships and tortures for days. Soon after, he escaped with Lithal. After wandering around for a few days, they found a pair of Toa stones. They brought them to the Toa suva on one of the southern isles, and there they met five other matoran: Motakku, Kyxien, Tantibus, Magnam, and Sythen. All of them had Toa stones as well, and they all became Toa. Motakku became a Toa of air, Kyxien became a Toa of Protosteel, Magnam became a Toa of Fire, Water, and Earth, Tantibus became a Toa of Shadow, And Sythen became a Toa of Metal. Tasorin became a Toa of Fire, Water, and Stone, And Lithal became a Toa of Lightning, Water and Gravity. Tasorin and Lithal set off on their own for a few days, and Tasorin met a being by the name of Pyran, who offered to train him in the element of fire and in combat. During the week that Pyran trained Tasorin. Lithal went to their brothers and brought them to the area that Pyran was training Tasorin in. When Tasorin finished training he assumed leadership of his Toa team, and they went on many harrowing adventures together. But as time went on, Tantibus was beginning to show signs of his exposure to shadow stealers, and he eventually betrayed his brothers to Teridax. Tasorin and his remaining brothers managed to escape and hide away from Teridax until his wrath had abated. Soon after, Tasorin was shocked to find that Magnam desired to be a warlord, not a Toa. To prove his desire, he challenged one of his brothers to single combat, Tasorin accepted his challenge and won, though Magnam still left. Tasorin then took his remaining brothers with him to Daxia, where he promptly learned from a oracle, that he destiny was to defeat Makuta, he then accepted a mission from the Order of Mata Nui, to face off against Makuta Tridax. In the resulting battle Motakku was believed by his brothers to have been killed. Tasorin was heavy with grief, having lost three brothers, he was leery about leading them any more. He told Kyxien, Lithal, and Sythen that they could leave on their own adventures if they pleased. Kyxien went to dwell on one of the neighboring islands. And Sythen went off to who knows where. But Lithal remained with Tasorin, they both went to the Northern continent and witnessed matoran being destroyed at the hands of a Makuta. Tasorin declared then and there that he would no longer let matoran suffer at the hands of Makuta. So he started to build an organization that could stop the Makuta from committing crimes. He and Lithal were the only operatives for a few weeks, then some beings caught wind of their group and joined. Tasorin soon heard news that Kyxien had perished, and he went to the island that Kyxien was last seen on and he encountered Viturus, who was digging through the remains of the temple that Kyxien perished in. After a brief, heated, discussion, Tasorin convinced Viturus to join the Brotherhood In Arms, his orginazation. Viturus went with Tasorin back to Spes Nui, the island that his group called home. Tasorin was pleased to see his group grow and expand, he was glad he was making a difference, but it wasn't enough. Tasorin wanted the Makuta imprisoned, not delayed, so he began to work closely with Viturus on a containment system the would hold Makuta in a form of status. They finally decided to use modified status tubes similar to the ones that were used in the archives, and Tasorin began to search for a Makuta to test it on. More coming soon. Trivia:Category:Toa * Tasorin is user Toa Tasorin's primary and only self-MOC. * The only thing he is afraid of the Makua cat. * He is also the flagship character for Toa Tasorin's stories. * Tasorin also has a pet raektor named Tallis. * He hates to use his mask power, and only uses it when he needs it. He thinks it's unfair to those who don't have Masks. Category:Characters Category:Stone Category:Fire Category:Water